A hard disk drive (HDD) may be used by a computer system for operations. In fact, most computing systems are not operational without some type of data storage such as a HDD to store the most basic computing information such as the boot operation, the operating system, the applications, and the like. In general, the HDD is a component for use in a computer system or may be used as a component of dedicated remote data storage systems for use in cloud computing. A HDD often uses a media or substrate such as a hard disk. The hard disk may be comprised of different layers and may be manufactured using various techniques.